Would You Rather
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: Sirius gets Remus to play a little muggle game with him. Slight slash. SirixRemmy. One-shot, maybe  MAYBE  a series of one-shots. Short little care-free thing from the Marauder Era.


**Okay, short, stupid little drabble I wrote to get my mind off my other stories. Yes it is Remus/Sirius and if you don't like, don't read. I think the slash in this is terrible, probably my worse, but it was around 2 am and I couldn't sleep so this is going to be kind of screwed. This might become a series of little, sleepy one-shots. A few words are misspelled because spell check doesn't include most Harry Potter words. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I solemly swear I own nothing.**

"Moooonnnyyyy!" I smiled softly, listening to Sirius whine while pretending to read my book. I could never actually focus on the pages with him around. He was too distracting, dark silky hair and silver eyes with a mischievous glint. I forced myself to keep my eyes on the pages, answering him in barely more then a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Pay attention to me!" I restrained myself from chuckling, only letting a smirk pass my lips. Oh, the irony. If only he knew how much I paid attention to my eyes away from the page, I stared right into him and tried to calm my suddenly restless heart.

"I'm a little busy." We were sitting in the dorms, me sitting against my bed frame while Sirius sat at the opposite end. He tossed his head back and groaned.

"You're always busy!" Pulling my eyes back to the book, I turned to page, keeping up my facade.

"I'll make time for you later." I mumble again, trying to focus on the words. Without warning my best mate through himself across my bed, landing in my lap while throwing the book to the opposite end.

"Sirius!" I all but shrieked, trying to push him off me. He just smiled joyously at me, moving off my lap so he was sitting directly in front of me.

"Entertain me? Please?" Ugh, he knew I couldn't deny that look! His silver eyes were wide and he had that slight pout, his lips momentarily distracting me before I answered.

"What do you want to do?" I sighed, feigning frustration. I really enjoyed spending time with the over-theatrical bloke. He pretended to think about it for a minute before his whole face brightened.

"Well, Moony dear, could you play that muggle game with me?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I taught him a few muggle games to pass the time and there was a few we always ended up playing. He seemed to particularly like the game Would You Rather but thought it was silly how you never actually did any of the stuff.

"I thought you didn't have the patience for that game?" He draped himself dramatically across my lap and I reached up to play with his silky hair.

"Let's just say I have a new found _appreciation_ for it... Please?" He fluttered his eyelashes and I sighed, groaning softly in defeat.

"Okay. Fine. But the first person not to answer to question has to ask Snivellious to marry them." I grinned at the look of horror that crossed Sirius's face before it turned into a cocky grin.

"Oh, now I'm determined to win. Might want to start picking out your wedding rings, Moony." He grinned the smile that made most girls swoon and I almost felt the need to myself. Of course, he didn't need to know that. I grinned back, letting the thrill of a challenge pump through me.

"You first." Sirius picked himself off my lap before laying down beside me, thinking.

"Okay... Would you rather... Snog Snivellious or Slughorn?" He grinned at the slight horror on my face. Shaking my head to clear out the mental pictures, I answered him confidently.

"Slughorn. Would you rather be stuck as in your animagus form or be stuck in your human form?" We often joked about how he was much sweeter as a dog and we should just get him a flee collar and leave him that way. He smiled at the memory, answering quickly.

"Well, human because you haven't gotten me that flee collar yet. Ask me then and you might have a different answer. Would you rather have to live with Peeves or Filch?"

"Filch. Would you rather be stuck with me or James for the rest of your life?"

"You. James would get annoying grieving over not seeing his dearest Evans again." A sly look came into his eyes, one I'd learn to fear. "Would you rather shag blokes or birds?" Hadn't I told him this already?

"Blokes..." I stated cautiously. "Would you rather be a teacher or an auror?"

"Auror. Would you rather me come closer or move away?" My breath started to come quicker, my heart beating erratically. I knew what I wanted and the second one would probably hurt Sirius, so I answered honestly.

"Closer." He slid closer, his nose almost brushing mine. "Would you rather snog Minnie or Lily?" Leaning his forehead against mine, he grimaced slightly.

"Lily. Would you rather snog me or James?" I blushed bright red, lowering my eyes from him because his hand had come uo and grabbed my jaw, keeping it in place.

"You." I mumbled almost incoherently. When his lip ever so softly brushed mine, I let out a strangled gasp. Hurt flashing in Siri's eyes, he started to slide away but I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, forcing his head back close to mine. Letting go I closed my eyes and leaned on his shoulder, hearing his unsteady breathing. "Would you rather fail DADA or potions?" He sighed impatiently, shaking his head before grabbing my jaw, forcing his mouth on mine. I responded immediately, taking advantage of the fact that my crush for two years and best mate was kissing me. He sucked lightly on my lower lip and a small moan escaped my mouth which was quickly swallowed by his tongue sliding into my mouth. A few seconds later he pulled back, breathing heavily. I pouted, missing the feeling of his body pressed against every inch of mine. I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"You ask the stupidest questions."

"And now you have to ask Snivellious to marry you."

**Slightly screwed, right? Yeah, I'm messed up. Live with it. Fear it. Embrace it. REVIEW IT! Please? For Moony? I have literally become obsessed with this couple... Ah... ReViEw!**


End file.
